


2 days til b-day

by Eni_Guma93



Series: The AI and the Warmonger [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Letters, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93
Series: The AI and the Warmonger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963153
Kudos: 1





	2 days til b-day

Dear Zie,

How are you? How are you doing? How’s the stream? Are you becoming the symbol of hope and love you wanted to be? Are you learning from your broadcasts? Sorry for flooding you with so many questions, the boys out here say I worry too much especially when it comes to you… I’m honestly starting to see what they mean. Three weeks of being your caretaker and I’m already writing you letters even though I only saw you yesterday, crazy isn’t it? When the leader first assigned me to you and dumped you on my front door step, I wanted nothing to do with you. We’re fighters who are risking our lives to undermine the plans of the corrupt individuals who love to push their personal agenda on us, yet we are sheltering, and protecting one of the many “Death Machines” that killed so many of us. He was supposed to destroy you, so why were you at my front door step? I wanted to punch him; and if the boys hadn’t held me back, I probably would have. But then you pointed at me struggling and laughed with a level of innocence that’s lost to most children these days. When that made me even angrier you called me “Constance” because, as you explained, I was constantly angry. I couldn’t stay mad at you at that point; in fact, I laughed too. I hadn’t laughed that hard in a while, I couldn’t even bring myself to correct you. Sorry this is definitely not the time for reminiscing. I don’t have all the time in the world. After all, morning’s coming soon and if I want the messenger to get this to you on time— hell who even knows if the messenger will make it. Guess we’ll just have to see… Right, the real reason I’m writing besides checking up on you: Your birthday’s in two days, did you know that? If you did, then NO FAIR FOR NOT TELLING ME. According to the Professor, three hundred sixty-three days ago he finished creating the core that would eventually become you. As happy as I was to learn that, I was a little perturbed when he told me though. He said it very matter factly with this fat, smug grin on his face, knowing full well that we were well beyond the point where I could turn back and get home on time. Apparently, all of the other boys were in on it too. I felt a bit betrayed but in the eyes of our cause, the country needs me more than you do. Regardless of how I feel. So I'm sorry that I won't be there to celebrate with you on your special day. I’ll be sure to write everyday though. Know that you’re always in my thoughts, and that I’ll make it back as soon as I can ok? I enclosed whatever I had on hand. Give it to the boys at the hideout, and see if you can get them to take you outside. Remember, disguised this time. We don’t want any more of those government goons snooping around. Please take care of yourself and try not to give them such a hard time. I’ll be back as soon as I can.

Lo- Sincerely,  
Constance


End file.
